La vie pas si paisible de Hope Estheim
by Usagi.Onee-chan
Summary: Academia, directeur, travail, fangirls à mes trousses... Une vie bien mouvementée et pourtant, elle peut encore devenir plus fatigante... Surtout si un chasseur, sorti d'on ne sait où et beau comme un dieu, vient venir me faire une petite visite assez inattendue. Lemon, yaoi, et qui sait peut-être que cette one-shot va se transformer en recueil de OS.
1. Chapter 1

**Et me voilà de retour !**

Quoi ? Il n'y a pas encore de yaoi en français sur le pairing Hope/Noel ? C'est franchement aberrant ! Heureusement que moi Usagi. Onee-chan, humble servante du yaoi, va régler ce problème. Je vais exorciser ce monde et le rendre meilleur en le peuplant de fanfictions yaoi sur final fantasy XIII et rallier des partisans à ma cause ! Mouahaha !

Bon, passons ce petit speech ridicule et revenons à l'essentiel. Je trouvais ça un peu triste de voir le fandom français de final fantasy vide de création sur ce couple que (personnellement), je trouve fantastique et qui laisse plein de possibilités d'inventions. Enfin, bref. Hope, il m'inspire et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de basé cette histoire sur son POV

**Paring: **Noel/Hope, comme je l'ai mentionné plus haut. OUI, c'est une fanfiction yaoi, donc NON aux homophobes !

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. ( que je remercie infiniment de les avoir créer)

**Rating:** M, et oui, âmes sensibles s'abstenir et pour cause: LEMON !

_C'est à peu près tout pour le moment, bonne lecture !_

* * *

« - Il se passe quelque chose du côté du portail..., déclara Alyssa, les yeux rivés sur son écran. ».

Je termine mon dernier calcul et relève la tête. Ces perturbations ne sont relevés par nos machines que quand quelqu'un ou quelque chose utilise le portail temporel. Et je présume que c'est un quelqu'un, un certain chasseur prénommé Noël Kreiss. Pourquoi venait-il à Academia ? Peut- être pour me rendre une visite. Après réflexion, nous n'avons jamais été proches donc... Peut-être que la ligne du temps l'avait mené ici, et qu'il avait une quelconque quête ou mission à effectuer... En tout cas, j'aimerai bien aller le saluer. (Histoire de fuir la paperasse et le travail qui ne cesse de s'entasser sur mon bureau) Je ris doucement. Quel flemmard je fais ! J'avais beau être jeune, mais mon grade de directeur m'épuisait. Je ressemblais vaguement à une personne âgée qui ne fait que se plaindre de ses rhumatismes et de sa fatigue permanente. Je lève les yeux. En plus, les cheveux blancs, ça n'aide pas à me rajeunir. Je m'étire sur mon fauteuil et je tournois sur moi-même, assis confortablement. Ces chaises sont vraiment amusantes comparées aux centaines de milliers de calculs tous plus compliqués les que les autres auquel j'étais confronté et que je résolvais chaque semaine.

Je rêve. Je rêve de m'enfuir loin d'ici, de m'évader vers une contrée lointaine pour échapper à mes hautes fonctions. Peut-être que parcourir le temps serai une bonne chose... Rejoindre Sehra, me ballader entre les murs de Vahalla, partir sur le terrain et mener des études sur les choses passées ou avenir... Mon passé... Je souris à ces souvenirs qui me semblait n'être que des chimères à présent. Et mon avenir ? Je regarde autour de moi et mon sourire s'estompe. Condamné à travailler sans repos réel, dans une salle sombre, derrière un bureau et un écran lumineux, affichant des caractères plus complexes les uns que les autres. Je soupire et je me lève sans grande motivation.

« D'après les caméras placées près du portail, il s'agit bel et bien de Noël..., chuchota mon assistante.

- Alyssa, tu ne voudrais pas accueillir notre visiteur ?, suppliai-je.

Trop de boulot, articula lentement mon assistante, absorbée par ces feuilles et son ordinateur. »

Voilà, je suis face à un cruel dilemme. Je pèse le pour et le contre. D'un côté, je suis très fatigué et d'un autre, il m'a aidé à sauver mon cocoon artificiel...Il a aussi protégé Sehra et aidé Lightning. Mais je suis si fatigué. Et lui, il doit être plein de ressources. C'est un chasseur aguerri. Finalement, je me résigne à... me rasseoir. Je m'enfouis plus profondément dans mon siège et je laisse flotter ma plate-forme. De toute façon, ce maudit chasseur savait où me trouver si il avait besoin de quelque chose. J'observe sans grand intérêt la pièce immense. Des scientifiques habillés tous de la même manière travaillent sans relâche et avec détermination, sur une plate-forme semblable à la mienne. Tous ces morceaux de fer qui planent et tournent me donnent mal à la tête. Cette pièce sombre et ses bruits robotiques incessants me brouillent l'esprit plus que jamais. Je masse mes tempes douloureuses et je cligne des yeux.

« - Ça ne va pas, Hope ?, s'inquiéta Alyssa.

- Ce n'est rien..., la rassurais-je.

- Je pense qu'un petit tour dehors te fera le plus grand bien, cher directeur, s'enthousiasma-t-elle, et on en profitera pour chercher le visiteur inattendu. »

Tient, elle s'inquiète pour moi et ma santé, bizarre ? Un tour dehors avec elle ? Je croyais qu'elle avait du travail. Je la regarde, un peu surpris par son comportement. Ses yeux sombres plissées dans une expression joyeuse et son sourire enjoué qui me donnent quelques soupçons justifiés : elle cherche à obtenir un truc de moi... Ou d'une autre personne. Ses cheveux courts et châtains en bataille et ses cernes me font penser qu'elle n'a pas dormi hier soir. En tant qu'assistante, elle se devait de travailler autant que son directeur. Et même plus. Je ne l'ai jamais surpris en train de rêver ou de s'amuser avec sa chaise. Tout le contraire de moi qui fait ça à peu près tout les quarts d'heure pendant au moins 10 minutes. C'est sûr que je suis très productif comme scientifique. Toujours pleine de ressources et d'énergie, je devrai sérieusement prendre exemple sur elle. Je descend de mon petit ascenseur moderne, les mains derrière mon dos et elle me rejoint. J'avance de quelque pas sur l'allée centrale, et la grande porte en face de moi s'ouvre. Je m'engouffre dans le halo de lumière aveuglant de la salle d'accueil, suivit par Alyssa. Je salue les employés et j'ignore le clin d'œil dragueur de la nouvelle réceptionniste.

« Je crois qu'elle vous aime bien, se moqua Alyssa.

- Nouvelle et elle essaye déjà de me mettre dans son assiette, j'ai l'air d'une proie si facile ?

- Tu es un morceau de viande fraîche très prisé à Academia et si tu savais le nombre de femmes qui rêveraient d'être à ma place..., lui expliqua Alyssa.

Morceau de viande fraîche ? Hum, charmant... Au moins, mon assistante n'avait jamais essayé de me sauter dessus, je ne suis pas tombée sur une femme ayant le syndrome de la nymphomanie comme la moitié de la population féminine d'Academia. Je suis assez célèbre à Academia et je recueille souvent des salutations, il y même des habitants qui discutent avec moi. Ils me parlent de choses sans importance pour moi et pourtant ça me réchauffe le cœur. Oui, savoir que les gens de cette ville vous apprécie malgré vos hautes fonctions et votre salaire monstrueux qui va avec. Mais, parfois être célèbre, mignon et avec un salaire monstrueux, ça n'aide pas. Ça fait à peine 5 minutes que je suis sorti, et j'ai déjà récolté au moins trois clins d'œil et quatre signes de la main, avec le sourire aguicheur qui va avec. J'en ai même remarqué une qui était avec son copain. Franchement, ça n'aide vraiment pas d'être populaire auprès de la gente féminine d'Academia. Combien de fois ais-je refusé d'accorder une interview ou une couverture à ces nombreux et stupides magazines féminins ? Je m'imagine déjà en train de fuir une nuée de femmes à mes trousses. Je déglutit. Mais trouver la bonne, l'âme sœur dans ce très large choix, se serai une bonne chose pour moi.

"- Si seulement, j'avais le temps de batifoler un peu, me lamentai-je. »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'entendre la réaction d'Alyssa, car une voix masculine et forte nous avait appelé.

« - Hope, Alyssa ! »

Je tourne instinctivement la tête et j'aperçois Noël qui accourt vers nous, le sourire aux lèvres. Quand il arrive à notre hauteur, je le salue poliment, et Alyssa m'imite.

« - Alors tu as ce qu'il me faut, Noël ?, trépigna d'impatience Alyssa.

- Tu y vas direct toi, y a pas à dire ! Oui, ça a été plutôt facile, se vanta fièrement le chasseur. ».

De quoi parlent-ils ? Je suis complètement perdu, j'ai peut-être manqué quelque chose ? Alyssa décide alors de m'éclairer en voyant mon air interrogateur.

« - J'ai demandé à Noël de récupérer quelques échantillons pour mes recherches s'il rencontrait des spécimens en particulier. Je lui avait même fait une petite liste, m'éclaira-t-elle en tendant la main vers le coursier improvisé. »

Celui-ci fouille dans sac et dépose dans la main ouverte quelques fioles et des tubes à essais. L'assistante s'émerveille devant les petits trésors. Elle offre un sourire radieux à Noël et à moi, elle m'offre son habituel diabolique sourire innocent. Voilà, je retrouve ma Alyssa. Si c'était pour la science, se moquer de moi, ce n'était rien.

« Quels genres de spécimens ?, m'enquis-je."

Peut-être que poser des questions m'aidera à mieux avaler ça.

"- Un peu de tout : béhémoths, mandragors, flans, en passant par les chocobos...Tout ce qui traîne dans d'autres époques que celle là en fait, répondit Alyssa. ».

Voilà pourquoi tout d'un coup, elle voulait sortir prendre l'air, et moi qui pensait vraiment qu'elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour moi et mon insignifiant petit vertige.

« Et si on retournait à l'intérieur pour que Noël nous raconte ses récents exploits ?, proposai-je. »

Mes deux camarades acquiescèrent pour signifier leurs accords.

Au final, retour au point de départ. Nous sommes assis, dans la salle centrale des recherches et nous sirotons un thé, silencieusement. Sauf dans le cas d'Alyssa qui ingurgitait le breuvage pourtant brûlant. Moi qui pensait que j'allais rester un peu plus longtemps dehors, au contact de l'air frais, c'est raté.

« Pressé ?, questionnai-je.

- Oui, plutôt. J'aimerai bien étudier au plus vite les échantillons que m'a ramené Noël. Donc, je vous laisse entre hommes, conclut-elle. ».

Elle se lève et saute sur une des plates-formes pour ensuite atterrir gracieusement sur la sienne. L'écran s'allume et elle prend place à son poste. Je détaille la scène, un peu blasé. Et voilà, je me retrouve seul face au mec dont je ne connaissait presque rien, à part qu'il venait d'un futur dévasté. Le chasseur prend alors la parole.

« Sehra te passe son bonjour. Elle et Snow filent le parfait amour, entre les surnoms débiles et les marques d'affections, plus ou moins...Affectueuses. La dernière fois que j'ai dormi à Néo-Bodhum, j'entendais le lit de la chambre d'à côté grinçait d'une manière... Assez suggestive. ».

Je me sent rougir bêtement, Noël,lui, raconte ça avec un air tellement détaché et se permet même d'accorder une pointe d'humour dans son récit embarrassant. Si Lightning était au courant de ça, elle irait d'abord dégommer Snow pour avoir voler la virginité de sa petite sœur, et ensuite tuer Noël parce qu'il colportait ces commérages avec amusement. Mais la grande sœur protectrice devra tôt ou tard l'accepter, de toute façon, Snow et Sehra vont bientôt se marier alors. Elle se contentera juste de Noël alors pour passer ses nerfs. Oui, depuis que les paradoxes étaient résolus tout allait pour le mieux. Sauf ma vie amoureuse. Qui n'a jamais existé d'ailleurs. Je me tapote doucement le crâne pour me ressaisir, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher ou de penser à des choses futiles. Academia a besoin d'un directeur compétent avec la tête sur les épaules, et pas sous les jupes des femmes de préférence. Noël hausse un sourcil, ma réaction devait être un peu bizarre vu de l'extérieur. Je me suis encore perdu dans mon flot de pensées incessant. Je racle bruyamment ma gorge pour prendre la parole.

« Et sinon ton voyage ? ».

Ses yeux pétillent à l'entente de ma question. Je ne voyais Noël qu'à de rares occasions, celui-ci était devenu nomade et continuait à voyager dans le temps. N'empêche que lui aussi a un physique plutôt attirant. Des cheveux bruns mi-longs qui encadrent son visage fin et faisant ressortir la teinte bleu de ses yeux. Un petit sourire confiant sur son visage... je suis sûre qu'il en ferait fondre plus d'une. Ses vêtements qui s'accordent si bien avec la couleur de ses yeux. Sa taille moyenne et pourtant son corps si bien taillé. Je l'envie. Moi, je ne fais que rester derrière mon bureau ou mon ordinateur à longueur de journée. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'occuper de mon corps. Je fais juste le nécessaire pour l'hygiène une douche deux fois par jour, une fois le matin et une autre le soir. C'est à peine si je me coiffe. Moi, perdu dans mes pensées, le regardant bouger ses lèvres sans rien comprendre, le détaillant soigneusement de haut en bas à la recherche d'un quelconque défaut. Eh oui, en voyant cet Apollon, j'avais de quoi être jaloux. J'interromps ma rêverie et j'essaye de comprendre le récit de Noël.

Il me parle de ses courses folles à dos de chocobos, de sa partie de chasse aux steppes d'Archylique. Ses combats contre les puissants monstres de cette contrée fertile pimentent ses périples. Les mots sortant de sa bouche n'en finissent plus. Et il relève son t-shirt et j'écarquille les yeux. Mais c'est... ?

« Noël, il faut vite qu'on t'emmène à l'infirmerie et au plus vite ! ».

Non, mais il est inconscient ou quoi ? Je me lève brusquement et je l'attrape instinctivement le bras. Il prend ça pour une peinture de guerre, ou un trophée ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ?!

« - Depuis quand tu as ça ?, demandai-je un peu abasourdi.

Depuis hier, c'est un des monstres que j'ai combattu qui m'a fait ça, répondit-il un peu perplexe devant ma réaction qu'il devait sûrement trouver exagérée ».

Mais tout mon cinéma était justifié. Noël se baladait avec une plaie à l'estomac mal cousue et qui m'avait l'air assez profonde.

« Tu l'as désinfecté au moins ?

- Hein ? ».

Hein ? C'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire ? Sérieusement, il se baladait avec une plaie qui devait sûrement lui faire un mal de chien et qu'il n'avait certainement pas désinfecté correctement comme ça. Tranquillement. Eh ben ! C'est plus cool que je ne le pensais la vie de chasseur ! Je lui tire nerveusement le bras vers la sortie de cette salle sombre. Depuis le hall d'entrée, je me dirige vers l'ascenseur et je manque plusieurs fois le bouton avant d'appuyer dessus concrètement. Je crois que c'est cet étage là, le 69eme. Pourquoi il fallait que cet immeuble ait autant d'étages ? Les portes se referment et le silence règne de nouveau dans la pièce mouvante et étroite. Je fixe les numéros des étages qui défilent trop lentement à mon goût. Je tourne la tête et je croise le regard de Noël. Il ne semble pas comprendre les raisons de mon affolement. Non mais quel imbécile ! Un petit tintement interrompt notre échange muet et les portes en métal s'ouvrent. Je sors et je tourne la tête de chaque côté à la recherche d'une indication. Un panneau affiché infirmerie et décoré d'une flèche m'indique la direction à prendre. Je longe le couloir blanc de mes pas rapides, Noël me suit docilement. Je croise des personnes qui me saluent mais qui me sont inconnues. Ça doit être le service médicale. Mais ils ont l'air tous si pressés... J'interpelle une infirmière et je lui expose brièvement la situation.

« - Désolé, M. Estheim, je ne peux pas vous aidez. Nous avons une expérience très importante à réaliser aujourd'hui avec tout le personnel. Vous avez votre badge, n'est-ce pas ? Il y une salle au fond à droite du couloir, si vous voulez vous occuper de lui, parce que je pense que personne ne va vous venir en aide pour l'instant ».

Et avant que je puisse répondre quoique se soit, elle repartit en courant vers la direction opposée à la mienne.

«- Nous voilà bien maintenant, soufflai-je, exaspéré. »

Je me retourne pour observer la réaction de Noël, il hausse simplement les épaules.

« - Inconscient, murmurai-je ».

Je traverse le couloir et j'arrive au fond. Je pousse la poignée mais elle bloqué. Ah, je capte mieux l'histoire de badge. La porte est verrouillé par un système à la pointe de la technologie que seul les employés de ce bâtiment peuvent ouvrir. Je tâte mes poches avant à la recherche de mon badge. Je sursaute. On est en train de me touche le postérieur, je tourne la tête. C'est Noël qui fouille dans ma poche arrière, il plonge sa main plus profondément à l'intérieur et je me sens rougir.

« - Hé !, protestai-je.

- Je l'ai, c'est bon !, s'exclama-t-il.»

Il retire sa main de ma poche et je frissonne. Ah, qu'est-ce qui me prend, bon sang ? C'est un mec ! Mais il m'a quand même bien fait peur, j'ai réellement cru que quelqu'un me toucher les fesses. Et de toute façon, je vois mal Noël attiré par moi.

Il me sort son sourire confiant, mon badge dans la main et je le lui arrache prestement. Je bafouille un « merci » et je le passe distraitement devant l'écran qui le ne le reconnaît pas. C'est pas possible ! Noël colle son torse à mon dos et il saisit ma main, il retourne la carte entre mes doigts tremblants. Je sens son souffle calme contre ma nuque. Mes joues qui s'enflamment et teintent mon visage de rose.

« Elle était à l'envers, expliqua-t-il. ».

Quel imbécile, je faisais ! Je ris un peu gêné, une main derrière la tête. Noël s'écarte de moi pour me laisser ouvrir cette foutue porte. J'y arrive une bonne fois pour toutes. Un son retentit et la porte se déverrouilla dans un cliquetis. La chambre est spacieuse, la couleur dominante est le blanc. Comme prévu, il n'y a personne. La pièce n'est meublé que du nécessaire. Un lit drapé de blanc séjourne au milieu de la pièce, un fauteuil se juxtapose à lui. Une armoire décorée d'une croix, certainement remplie de produits de premiers secours est accroché à un des murs. Je me déplace vers l'armoire et je fouille à la recherche de ce dont j'ai besoin.

« -Installe-toi toujours, lui conseillai-je la tête dans les produits médicamenteux en tout genre. »

Je sors des compresses, des désinfectants et des instruments pour recoudre une plaie. Je pivote avec tout les objets dans les bras, et je vois Noël, allongé sur le côté et le torse découvert, me contemplant. Un lit, un beau mec à moitié à poil dessus, si j'étais une femme, j'aurai déjà perdu ma virginité en lui sautant dessus. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, donc... Ma virginité, je la garde.

« Qu'est-ce tu mattes ? ».

La question ironique du brun me ramène subitement à la réalité. Je bégaye quelques syllabes incompréhensibles et je faillis faire tomber tout les objets tenus dans mes bras.

« - Au lieu de raconter des bêtises, tu ferais mieux de bien t'allonger pour que je te recouds comme il faut., reprit-je. »

Il s'exécute. Oui, fais donc. Se serai vraiment dommage s'il arrivait malheur à ton magnifique corps par ma faute. Je désinfecte mes mains et les outils. Anesthésie ou pas anesthésie ? Je décide de faire sans, ce n'est pas une blessure très profonde. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil, et je commence l'opération délicate. Je m'approche de son ventre et j'inspecte l'entaille. Elle est très mal cousue, il va falloir tout recommencer.

« - Je l'ai fait par moi-même pas mal, hein ? ».

Je ne répond pas, et je le fais taire en coupant le fil et en le retirant de son corps qui se crispe. Je chuchote un « désolé », pas très franc, pour ne pas dire sarcastique et je prend une des compresse. Je la mouille avec un des désinfectants et je nettoie la plaie et le sang séché autour. Il serre les poings, ça doit vraiment brûler. Après avoir compatis quelques secondes, je glisse le fil dans l'aiguille stérilisée et je le pique pour effectuer un chemin régulier avec, et je la referme comme-ci de rien n'était. Je me relève et je pousse la chaise plus loin. Noël se rassoit. Il étouffe des petits bruits de douleurs et il reprend son souffle, appuyé sur ses bras robustes en arrière et la tête basculé en arrière.

« Ne crie pas victoire si vite Noël,ce n'est pas fini !, dis-je avec un air sadique. »

Je prend le pansement et un rouleau de sparadrap et je mets à genoux en face de lui et du lit, entre ses jambes. J'essaye de déposer le pansement, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je jette un coup d'oeil au-dessus de ma tête. Noël me surplombe et penche sa tête pour observer ce que je m'apprête à faire. Ses yeux grands ouverts et ses cheveux cascadaient autour de son visage. Quelle tête d'ahuri ! Je pouffe, je recule et je me relève. Je pousse ces épaules et il se laisse retomber comme par magie sur le lit. Il hausse un sourcil, intrigué. Bon, comme ça, j'ai une meilleure vue. Je colle sereinement le pansement pour protéger la plaie.

« Voilà, terminé ! ».

Je lui donne une petite tape amical sur le ventre. Wouah, c'est du costaud ses abdos. Je range tout le matériel.

« Tu devrais peut-être rester là pour te reposer, lui suggérai-je. »

Je tourne les talons et je m'apprête à sortir. Ma respiration se coupe net et je sens une forte pression au niveau de mon dos. J'essaye de me retourner pour voir ce qui se passe, mais une personne me lie douloureusement les mains derrière le dos. J'ai la porte collé à mon buste et contre mon dos... cette chaleur est humaine... Par contre, pour la force j'en doute encore un peu.

« Noël... ?, articulai-je faiblement.

- Pour te servir. »

La voix suave se perdait dans un ton mielleux et sensuel, juste derrière moi. Alors, c'est lui qui... ?

« Je ne tolère pas ce genre de violence physique envers ma personne !, avertis-je. »

Je me débattit contre cette poigne de fer, mais rien à faire, il ne lâche pas prise.

« - Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu essayes de faire, Noël Kreiss...

- Rien de bien méchant... Au contraire, j'essaye juste de te rendre la pareille, déclara le brun.

- La...pareille ?, répétai-je un peu perdu.

- Oui, je serai aux petits soins avec toi, Hope. ».

Je couine, il me m'attache les mains avec... Un instant ! Cette matière... Ce sont des bandelettes, il me lie les mains avec des bandelettes ! Non mais pincez-moi, je rêve ! (pour changer!) Et il resserre les liens de plus en plus fort.

« Si tu es gentille, mon petit garçon... Tu auras droit à une petite sucrerie. »

Son truc de soin et de sucrerie me donnent la chair de poule, ça m'a l'air très tendancieux. Le faire avec moi ? On est tout les deux des mecs...Oh mon dieu, je viens de me rappeler de comment ils le font entre hommes. Et vu la situation, je n'ai pas vraiment « la position du dominant » ! Avant que je ne puisse protester encore une fois, il me retourne et je me retrouve face à lui. Je contemple son visage. Cette lueur perverse qui danse dans ses yeux ne me dise rien qu'y vaille. Et son sourire assuré qu'il a gardé ne m'inspire pas non plus confiance. Il capture mes lèvres, sans que je m'y attende, il les happe sauvagement. Il essaye de pénétrer ma bouche avec sa langue, mais je serre les dents. Le chasseur recule sa tête, un peu déçu. Même les mains solidement attachées (avec des bandelettes), je peux quand même lui résister. Je lui lance un regard défiant.

« - Tu m'attires Hope, indéniablement. Tes yeux verts innocents, tes cheveux blanc en bataille. Quand tu rougis, quand j'entends ton rire, quand tu es attentif, quand tu es rêveur, même ton côté rebelle...Tout chez toi me rend fou. Fous de toi et de ton corps, que je voudrais à la fois martyriser et caresser. Abrège mes souffrances, abolit moi de ses tentations si fortes : accepte mon baiser... Si tu n'étais pas aussi beau je ne perdrais pas autant le contrôle. Ta candeur te perdra, mignon garçonnet...».

Je l'écoute sans rien dire comme tout à l'heure, mais sauf que là, c'est différent. Il m'effleure la joue. Il se rapproche lentement vers moi, et il presse sa bouche contre la mienne. Je ne peux rien faire, je ne peux plus rien dire. Il a dérobé ma voix, et bientôt il se met à jouer avec ma langue du bout de la sienne. Ma confusion se mêle avec son parfum hypnotisant. Mes yeux se ferment, instinctivement. J'apprécie ce contact,je sens mes forces qui me quittent, aussitôt remplacer par un cette envie, ce besoin de sentir l'autre contre moi. Toujours plus proche. Ce long baiser me vole toute mon oxygène. Je me retire faiblement pour respirer. Respirer difficilement. Mes yeux entrouverts devinent un sourire victorieux qui étire les lèvres de Noël. Il dépose à nouveau un doux baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres. Il me délaisse au profit de quelque chose d'autre. Je baisse les yeux et je le voient qui déroulent des bandages. Pourquoi faire cette fois ? Il dépose le morceau de tissu sur mes yeux, et l'enroule plusieurs fois autour de ma tête. Ces gestes sûrs et habiles me rassurent, je le laisse faire. Ma vue se voile, puis tout devient opaque, je ne vois presque plus rien.

« Alors, petit test olfactif... Combien ai-je de doigt, Hope ?

Mon propre prénom prononçait par sa voix si sexy me donne des frissons.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Mauvaise réponse, chuchota-t-il. »

Il passe deux doigts sur ma bouche et l'entrouvre légèrement. Il pose une nouvelle fois ses lèvres douces contre les miennes. Je suis privé de la vue, mais mes autres sens s'aiguisent. J'entends ma cravate qui se défait et son souffle tiède, je le sens contre mon cou. Le brun embrasse ma peau. Tantôt il la lèche et tantôt il la mordille. Il dévore mon épiderme et y marque sa propriété par des multiples suçons. Ses sensations nouvelles, je les découvre, décuplées par mon aveuglement artificiel. J'entends ma voix qui se module. Des gémissements et des plaintes poussés par ma seul voix est la preuve irréfutable du désir qui s'empare peu à peu de moi.

« Noël..., prononçai-je entre deux respiration.

- Ton cœur bat vite, remarqua-t-il en enlevant mon manteau et mes gants, Débarrassons-nous de ça.»

Mes oreilles sont à l'affût. Le bruit voluptueux de mes vêtements qui tombent un à un sur le sol parvient à mes oreilles. Mes mains sont libres et j'entoure timidement sa nuque avec mes bras. Mon souffle se coupe et des frissons parcours me corps qui se dénudent, qui s'abandonne de plus en plus à ce désir charnel. Son regard me contemple et je rougis. Je baisse la tête, gêné et je me recroqueville tant bien que mal, j'essaye de fuir ses prunelles qui pèsent sur moi. Et avec mes yeux bandés, mon assurance s'effacent et ma pudeur la remplace. Il plaque violemment sa main contre la porte à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Je me redresse subitement et il attrape ma main pour l'apposer contre sa poitrine. Je perçois les pulsations rapides de son cœur. Il palpite au même rythme que le mien. Ah, je vois... Noël, malgré tout... Tu t'inquiètes de mes sentiments et tu veux me rassurer : tu ressens la même chose que moi. Je souris, ma main posé contre son torse nu et la sienne toujours reposé sur ma main. Je me rapproche aveuglément de lui pour atteindre ses lèvres. Il saisit tendrement mon menton pour me guider, et je lui quémande silencieusement un énième baiser. Nos langue s'entrelacent, sa saveur velouté inonde ma bouche. Il descend et m'embrasse le menton. Il lèche mon cou et j'arque mon dos. Il explore mon corps toujours plus bas. Ses doigts chauds tracent les contours de ma silhouette. Je me crispe et je serre la mâchoire.

« Chatouilleux ?, demanda-t-il. »

Excité serai le terme plus approprié. Mais à peine ais-je le temps d'ouvrir ma bouche pour répliquer qu'il me dévore déjà la peau du ventre. Ma voix ne se limite qu'à des mots hachurés par mon essoufflement. Il s'attarde autour de mon nombril. Il détache un bouton et son souffle qui se heurte à... mon... Il défait ma braguette avec ses dents. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir... Il va bientôt voir l'image de mon excitation, dur et un peu serré dans mes vêtements. Mon pantalon glisse le long de mes jambes et bientôt mon sous-vêtement le rejoint au sol. Je n'entend plus rien à part nos souffles haletants. Vulnérable, c'est ce que je suis en train de devenir devant cet homme qui me fait perdre toute lucidité.

Il encercle ma verge de sa vigoureuse main et effectue des mouvements de va-et-vient, lent puis la cadence s'accélère. Mon pénis et sa main s'humidifie avec le liquide séminal qui s'échappe peu à peu du bout de ma verge. Elle se gonfle de plus en plus, et l'excitation monte d'un cran quand il la prend complètement en bouche, imitant les mêmes mouvements que précédemment. Il couvre mon membre de sa salive qu'il l'englobe parfois entièrement dans sa cavité buccale. Il me transporte dans un monde qui m'est étranger, je m'envole presque tellement c'est bon. J'étouffe tant bien que mal des petits cris, agrippant ses cheveux bruns pour le pousser à aller plus loin, pour lui signifier que j'aime ça. Et le summum du plaisir se mue en un liquide blanchâtre qui se répand. Je l'entends qui avale ma semence. L'embarras m'empourprent les joues. Il se relève et dégage des mèches collées sur mon visage en sueur. Noël détache délicatement les liens qui me bouchaient la vue. J'ouvre les paupières, et la première chose que j'aperçois, c'est le visage rieur de Noël.

Nous nous empressons de finir de nous déshabiller. J'enlève mes chaussettes et je perds l'équilibre. Je me rattrape à la nuque solide du chasseur. Il s'esclaffe et je le fais taire en l'embrassant . Il me coince de plus en plus entre la porte et son torse, et j'enroule instinctivement mes jambes autour de sa taille. Ses mains posées sur me fesses me soutiennent fermement. C'est comme-ci c'est la millième fois que je le fais avec lui. Je me familiarise avec son odeur agréable, son corps et ses caresses divines. Je l'embrasse et je plonge mes mains dans la chevelure brune, derrière son crâne. Mes geignements se mêlent à ses grognements. Il sépare sa bouche de la mienne et il lèche ses doigts. Il me les présente ensuite et je l'imite. Je passe goulûment ma langue dessus. Le chasseur les retire de ma bouche et il passe sa main derrière moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il... ?

« Aaah... »

Un gémissement plus sonore résonne dans la pièce. Le premier doigt pénètre dans mon intimité et un deuxième le rejoint à la suite. D'avant en arrière, il me prépare, je le sais. J'étreins ses épaules de plus en plus forts. Il traverse la pièce avec moi dans ses bras, tout en continuant ses mouvements rapides à l'intérieur de mes entrailles. Il les enlève et me dépose doucement sur le lit. Lui aussi est excité, je le vois à son érection flagrante. Il s'installe à son tour et me surplombe. Oulala...

« Prêt, Hope ? »

J'ai tout d'un coup un mauvais pressentiment, ses yeux malicieux me contemple et me jauge. Il me pénètre d'un cou sec. Ce cri, je n'ai vraiment pas pu l'étouffer. Je serre les draps blancs entre mes poings. Des larmes de douleurs perles au coin de mes yeux. Il compatit et me regarde, un peu anxieux. Noël attend que je m'habitue à sa présence étrangère. Je hoche faiblement la tête. Il commence à bouger son bassin, de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à atteindre un rythme endiablé qui déchire ma chair.

« - Noël, moins vite..., suppliai-je ».

Mais il ne m'entend plus, il ne m'écoute plus. Il se perd en mes entrailles qui l'enserrent. Il attrape mon dos et me serre tout contre lui. Je ne peux pas empêcher les gouttes salées couler sur son visage. Il m'embrasse, je plante mes ongles dans son dos, meurtrissant sa peau. Il poursuit ses mouvements en moi, jusqu'à entendre mes sanglots qui se transforment en hurlements de plaisir. Il a touché un point sensible et le frappe de ses puissants coups de reins. Mon intimité se resserre autour de lui et sa verge se gonfle de plus en plus. Je veux qu'il continue, qu'il m'emmène au paradis. Je bouge au même rythme que lui et ses plaintes rauques me laissent à penser qu'il aime ça autant que moi. Il attrape mon membre délaissé et s'applique à me faire ressentir les même choses que lui. Il le manie avec dextérité. Je n'en peux plus... Je crois que...

« Je vais venir..., me prévint le brun. »

Sa phrase, le ton presque plaintif de sa voix...Je... Et, mon souffle se coupe et je rejette ma tête en arrière. Un liquide blanchâtre se répand sur moi et sur lui. J'avais atteint ce point, ce plaisir mystique se propage dans mon corps nu. Plusieurs secondes après, un liquide tiède s'écoule dans mon intérieur. Lui aussi avait joui.

Je me laisse tomber en arrière, le souffle encore rapide. Le lit grince et manque de se casser. Je ris.

« En plus de moi, tu allai casser ce pauvre lit..., m'amusai-je. »

Il s'affale sur moi à son tour et il se retire lentement. Je gémis. Un séduisant rictus étire ses lèvres et son nez caresse le mien. Je m'esclaffe doucement et je ferme les yeux. Ma respiration se stabilise, un peu entravée par le poids pesant sur ma poitrine. Il se penche et m'embrasse délicatement et tendrement. Noël met fin à ce contact et il repose sa tête dans mon cou. Il le couvre de baisers.

« Noël, tu ne trouves pas que tu as assez eu de cajoleries pour aujourd'hui ?, le grondai-je faussement. »

Il se stoppe et me regarde. Ces yeux... Si apaisés et si charmeur à la fois. Je l'entoure avec mes bras et je dessine du bout des doigts ses courbes masculines. Ses muscles dorsales et sa peau douce glissent sous mes doigts. Je l'entends inspirer profondément.

« Tu sens tellement bon, Hope... ».

Ces mots doux, ces caresses intimes, ses baisers échangés. Nous sommes un couple ?... Non, amants. Enfin, je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas expérimenté dans ce domaine. Ami ? Amant ? Conjoint ? (Marié? Si, c'était le cas, je le saurai et je n'hésiterai pas autant ! ) Je n'ose pas lui demander, je ne veux pas gâcher l'instant présent.

« Tu rêves ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je distraitement.

- Tu rêves de moi au moins ?, plaisanta-t-il.

- De qui d'autre sinon ?, répliquai-je le plus naturellement du monde. ».

Il pouffe. Je rougis, alors là il m'avait vraiment piégé. Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas quand on me dérange pendant que je suis en pleine réflexion ! Dire à voix haute le fond de sa pensée, c'est humiliant. Noël m'embrasse le front et il bascule sur le côté. Je me blottis instinctivement contre lui. Je soupire d'aise. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien. Je ferme les yeux et je sombre dans un profond sommeil dans les bras de Noël, bercé par sa voix me disant: « Je t'aime, Hope ».

_Au même moment dans la salle de surveillance audio-vidéo_  
« - Ils sont trop chouus !, s'attendrirent en choeur le personnel médical, essentiellement composé de femmes.

- Mais Alyssa, tu es sûre que c'est juste un tonique ce que tu as versé dans le verre ?, douta l'infirmière.

- Les résultats sont là. Enfin dans une forme, un peu plus... Hum ! On va dire que c'est un tonique sexuel, un aphrodisiaque, « un décupleur de sentiments »..., expliqua l'assistante. »

Celle-ci était quand même un peu surprise du résultat, si elle s'attendait à ça ! Mais bon, elle restait quand même admirative d'elle-même pour avoir créer une composition aussi efficace. Par contre, si son patron apprenait qu'elle effectuait des expériences sur lui et Noël , sans qu'il le sache... Soit il la tuerait ou soit il la remercierait. (peut-être même les deux!) Elle sourit à cette pensée, les yeux brillants et vifs, fixant les nombreux écran qui affichaient la vidéo surveillance de la salle de soin. Elle se mit éclater d'un rire machiavélique en voyant Noel qui chuchotait des mots (pas très catholiques à son avis) à l'oreille de son directeur. Une autre de ses idées farfelues a fait surface.

Et si elle vendait cette vidéo à bon prix à un site porno ?

* * *

**Vos avis ? **

J'espère et je redoute en même temps les reviews. La plupart du temps, elles sont positives, mais... Quand il y en a.:S Je prie le Kami-sama du yaoi pour m'envoyer d'autres prophètes pour illuminer mon chemin, parce que je sais que pas beaucoup de personnes vont lire cette fanfic, et encore moins y laisser des reviews, et encore MOINS lire cette note d'auteur que je me suis donnée du mal à rédiger.

Mais ça ne me décourage pas pour autant, je pense que je vais continuer à publier sur ce couple génial, et je compte sur le soutien si réconfortant de Aeliheart974(que j'embrasse très fort d'ailleurs ! :3 ) et sur le votre, cher lecteur. ( J'espère au moins que je ne parle pas dans le vide ! ^^)

_**Usagi. Onee-chan**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Usagi. Onee-chan 2: le retour ! **_

Et oui, la petite lapine malicieuse qui dort en moi, ressort et armé de son clavier d'ordinateur magique, elle vous sort une jolie petite fanfiction yaoi encore toute chaude de mon four à inspiration. Ne vous attendez pas à un roman ou quelque chose de poussé dans le scénario ! Mon humeur a basculé vers le côté rose et guimauve du yaoi et je n'ai fait que le retranscrire dans cette histoire.

**Pairing:** Noel/Hope

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

Je préviens pour la suite de cette OS, je préviens :_** pas de lemon**_. Quelques sous-entendus, mais rien de bien méchant. (j'avertis quand même, on ne sait jamais) Cette histoire est centré sur les sentiments de Hope (donc on est en plein dans son POV) et sur les interrogations qu'engendrent ceux-ci.

* * *

Il m'enlace et m'embrasse furtivement la nuque. Je ferme les yeux, encore essoufflé par nos ébats précédents. Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entends sa respiration devenir régulière, il s'était assoupi. Sa chaleur me réchauffe en plus du drap fin qui repose sur nos corps nus. Je n'aurai jamais cru que quelqu'un puisse avoir une libido aussi puissante et incontrôlable. A chaque fois qu'il le fait avec moi, j'ai l'impression que mon corps menace de se déchirer en deux, surtout qu'on recommence au moins 3 fois de suite. Oui, Noël est très difficile à satisfaire , mais il est si irrésistible que je peux tout lui accorder :mon temps précieux, mon corps frêle...Mon cœur battant la chamade. Il m'a en quelque sorte tout prit, et en rechange, il m'a accordé un des plus beaux privilèges qu'il soit et une des plus grandes calamités qui puisse exister : l'amour.

Je suis tombé amoureux par inadvertance. Au fil de nos rencontres torrides et nos baisers échangés, sans que je n'y fasses attention, je suis tombé amoureux de lui petit à petit. Je m'en suis rendu compte quand Alyssa m'a avoué un jour la présence de sa substance expérimentale dans nos corps pendant l'acte. Ça m'a fait l'effet d'une bombe. Et toutes ces questions m'ont alors assailli nuit et jour.

Et qu'en est-il de lui ? Je ne sais pas. Je veux à tout prix connaître ses sentiments et pourtant, je crains ses mots. Alors, pour l'instant, je préfère me taire et ne rien divulguer sur mes sentiments. Je ne veux pas briser ce qu'à réussit à construire la boisson d'Alyssa. Je ne veux pas l'éloigner de moi, il est devenu ma drogue. Je n'ai rien crée, j'ai juste continué. Je n'use pas de cet élixir et pourtant, une étrange culpabilité me poursuit. J'abuse de lui et de son corps. Notre relation n'est-elle basée que sur un stupide aphrodisiaque? Quelle relation d'ailleurs? Rien n'a été encore officialisé, ni par lui et ni par moi. Il vient, il me fait l'amour, il prend son pied et il repart reprendre son périple. C'est vrai, il revient souvent, juste assez pour que je ne ressente pas un manque trop important. Peut-être qu'il rencontrera d'autres personnes meilleures que moi ?Et quand il y aura un visage et un corps plus merveilleux que le mien ? Peut-être va-t-il me laisser tomber ? Et là, que se passera-t-il ? D'habitude, je trouve toujours une réponse sensée basée sur une logique à mes questions. Mais je sais que ce genre d'interrogation ne requiert pas du domaine scientifique. Je ne peux pas résoudre ce problème seule, il faut le faire à deux. Lui et moi. Mais comment ? Comment l'atteindre sans le faire fuir ? Garder le silence est ma seule option prudente que je possède. Je ne suis qu'un lâche après tout. Je m'enfuis à la première difficulté. J'ai tellement peur, peur de le perdre. Les contacts physiques me suffisent pour le moment. Suis-je bête de m'inquiéter ? Mon instinct me dicte de juste maintenir cette situation comme elle est. Mais mon cœur me murmure autre chose, il me dit de prendre les devants, de foncer sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Il y a des chances qu'il n'y ai tout simplement pas de conséquences, mais je suis un adulte, je ne crois pas au romance qui se termine bien aussi facilement (entre deux hommes en plus) et il y a peu de chances qu'il n'y ait pas de répercussions sur notre avenir à nous deux.

Alors il faut que je lui parle. Quand ? Où ? Jamais?Non, oublions la dernière question... A chaque fois qu'on se voit, soit on est entourés de personnes et je ne pourrai jamais lui parler dans ces conditions (déjà lui dire ce que je ressens est assez difficile, alors je n'imagine même pas si quelqu'un entend ma déclaration), soit nous sommes seuls, tous les deux.

La deuxième option serait bien trop simple si ce n'était que ça. Bien sûr, on se retrouve seuls de temps à autre : dans mon bureau, dans les toilettes, dans les douches, dans mon lit, dans la salle de soin...Mais dans ces instants tout ce qui règne entre nous, c'est une tension. Une tension sexuelle, on va dire. Surtout quand on le fait dans des endroits insolites comme dans mon bureau. Cette fois là, j'ai bien cru mourir d'une crise cardiaque quand j'ai entendu les pas graciles d'Alyssa se dirigeaient  
vers mon bureau. Elle sait pour notre relation, mais ça aurait été vraiment trop humiliant de se faire attraper par mon assistante en plein milieu de nos activités pas très catholiques, en plein milieu de la journée et surtout, en plein milieu du travail... Où en étais-je déjà ? Cette mésaventure m'a fait oublié mes pensées profondes...

Ah oui, je me disais donc : la tension sexuelle qui nous lie quand nous sommes seuls. Je peux pas en placer une, ma gorge est nouée par l'excitation. Je m'immobilise et il me tourne autour, jusqu'à ce qu'il me saute tout d'un coup dessus, au moment où je m'y attend le moins. J'essaye en vain de le repousser, mais mon désir est à chaque fois plus fort que moi et après il m'embrasse, il me caresse, il... Rooh, il faut que me reprenne et il faut que je me concentre. Je raye ça de la liste. Pas avant que l'on ne l'ait fait. Après ? Comme maintenant ? Je me sens rougir. C'est tout bonnement impensable, il faut que je me prépare mentalement pour pouvoir me déclarer. Et si je faisais une lettre ? Non, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! J'ai passé l'âge pour ce genre de gamineries !Il faut que je le lui dise en face.

Je me retourne pour mieux réfléchir. Je grogne de mécontentement, mon incompétence m'irrite. Noël en face de moi, ouvre une de ces paupières closes, visiblement dérangé par le bruit et par moi, qui n'arrête pas de me retourner dans le lit encerclé par ses bras, depuis tout à l'heure.  
Je rougis et je le rassure :  
« - Rendors-toi, je ne ferai plus de bruits !  
- C'est trop tard, bailla-t-il, le mal est fait ».

Un ange passe, je regarde un peu partout, fuyant son regard interrogateur et son haussement de sourcil. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller, mais je l'ai quand même fait.

« Et si tu me disait plutôt ce qui te tracasse comme ça, mon adorable Hope ?, demanda-t-il. ».

Je le regarde, un peu confus. Non, je pourrai jamais lui dire ça maintenant. Mon bien-aimé fronce les sourcils, mon silence pèse dans la pièce. Il m'embrasse le front. Ce geste remplit de tendresse me pousse à parler d'un morceau de mes soucis :

« - Tu vois,Noël... La première fois qu'on l'a fait...  
- Oh oui, je vois très bien à quoi tu fais allusion, m'interrompit-il.  
- Pervers, répliquai-je, enfin bon... Juste avant, Alyssa avait versé un aphrodisiaque dans nos tasses de thé..., balbutiai-je.  
- Ah bon ? ».

J'appréhendais sa réaction et là, il n'est pas choqué, ni même étonné.

« - Tu vois ce que c'est au moins un aphrodisiaque, Noël ?, questionnai-je, un peu perplexe.  
- Oui, oui, je sais ! C'est même moi qui ai ramené les ingrédients !  
- Tu savais qu'elle allait préparer un truc comme ça, et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!, m'exclamai-je.  
- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'aurait utilisée sur nous... Sur toi, oui, je m'en doutais un peu mais après je ne pouvais pas prédire ce qui allait se passer !, se défendit-il.  
- Et comment as-tu su qu'elle en avait versée dans ton verre ?, m'enquis-je.  
- Quand on est arrivé à la porte de la salle de soins, mon esprit s'est un peu embrumé ,quelques instants plus tard une sorte de force m'a attiré vers toi...Et puis, on a..., laissa-t-il en suspens en appuyant son sous-entendu d'un clin d'œil aguicheur, j'avais compris que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal et vu mon comportement, j'en ai déduit qu'on m'avait drogué. ».

Il marque une pause et me sourit, insouciant. Je soupire. Au moins, il est au courant pour ça, une bonne chose de faite. Je me sens plus léger maintenant, mais en sera-t-il de même quand je passerai aux autres points ?

« Et ça ne te dérange pas...que...qu'on ait commencé comme ça ?, bredouillai-je.  
- Non, pas vraiment. On a plus vraiment besoin de ça. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi toutes ces questions ?, demanda-t-il intrigué.  
- Il faut y avoir une raison particulière ?  
- Hey ! C'est moi qui pose les questions et on répond pas une question par une question !, s'indigna-t-il.  
- D'accord, bougonnai-je.  
- Ben alors ? Répond !, s'impatienta-t-il.  
- Je ne sais pas, je n'arrive pas à décrire,à mettre des mots sur notre relation..., révélai-je.  
- On est amoureux, c'est tout ce qu'i dire ou à comprendre, déclara-t-il.  
- QUOI ?!, m'égosillai-je.  
- Je suis amoureux de toi et, toi... Je le devine, c'est tout ! ».

Là, c'est le pompon ! Je galère à le lui dire et lui il le sait déjà rien qu'en le devinant. Mon visage vire au rouge pivoine et je baisse la tête. Franchement, je me suis donné un mal de crâne pour rien.

« Si je me trompe, dis-le moi, ce n'est pas très grave si tu ne ressens pas la même chose. Tant que tu me laisse être auprès de toi ça me va... ».

Sa voix tremble de déception. Je relève la tête et je croise ses yeux bleus, et là, j'y trouve les réponses à toute mes questions. Il m'aime et je l'aime. Pour la première fois, je le vois rougissant et désarmé. Mes mots se perdent au fond de ma gorge, je ne parviens pas à le contredire. Je suis paralysé et dérouté. Il se dégage de moi, mais je l'en empêche et je me blottis contre lui. C'est l'unique geste que mon corps me permet encore de faire : le garder auprès de moi. Parce que je ne veux surtout pas le perdre,. Je ne veux pas le voir s'en aller. Mon seul souhait, c'est juste qu'il reste là, encore un tout petit peu. Mon cœur déborde d'amour, mais il m'étouffe et je ne peux rien dire à Noël. Pas encore. Il semble s'envoler de ma cage thoracique guidé par le rythme cadencé de l'amour. Je ramène Noël vers mon torse. Il répond à mon étreinte. Je ferme les yeux, un peu honteux.

« Ton cœur bat vite..., susurra-t-il. »

Mon organe vitale parle à ma place. Les battements remplacent les syllabes, chaques pulsations prend de l'importance. Je frémis. Je sens battre contre mon torse, sous le buste musclé de Noël, un cœur. Un cœur aussi amoureux que le mien.

« - Je ne pensais pas que... que... tu m'aime ? ».

Je ne savais plus ce que je disais. Était-ce une de ses questions énervantes que je me posais ou une affirmation ? J'entrouvre mes yeux pour chercher une nouvelle fois des réponses dans ceux de Noël. Il contemple mon visage, attendri.

«- Tu es mignon, même quand tu dis des bêtises plus grosses que toi, Hope, chuchota-t-il.  
- C'est... moi qui dis des bêtises maintenant, idiot ?  
- Je t'aime Hope. Et tant pis si tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne te laisse pas le choix, rigola-t-il. »

Et il scelle nos sentiments en un baiser amoureux. Chaque seconde, je manque de m'évanouir. Il m'a ensorcelé par son charme plus efficace qu'une simple potion. Et nous nous écartons, nous nous admirons. Je pose mes mains sur sa poitrine.

« - Je... Je... Je t'aime aussi, articulai-je.  
« - Si pour t'entendre dire je t'aime, il faut t'embrasser comme ça, alors je recommencerai ce baiser des milliers de fois pour écouter ta voix prononcer ces mots plaisants. ».

J'aimerai tellement aller me cacher tellement je suis embarrassé par toutes ses paroles beaucoup trop mielleuses pour moi. Sauf que je suis coincé dans ses bras, donc je me contente juste de cacher mon visage sous le drap en émettant une petite plainte.

Et le l'enchantement se rompt soudain, la porte s'ouvre. Alyssa rentre en catastrophe dans la pièce.  
« - Je ne trouve plus mes résultats de recherche, directeur !, hurla-t-elle, alarmée en fouillant un peu partout dans la pièce.  
- Alyssa !, m'indignai-je quand elle s'agenouilla à côté du lit pour vérifier si ce qu'elle cherchait n'était pas dessous.  
- Allez, détendez-vous, vous deux ! Et Alyssa vient nous rejoindre !, plaisanta Noël en tapotant sur le matelas pour l'y convier.  
- Une prochaine fois !, cria-t-elle, déjà repartie d'où elle était venu. »

Ils étaient franchement irrécupérables. En plus, Alyssa avait oublié de fermer la porte et je ne veux pas me lever tout nu, au risque de me faire repérer par quelqu'un dans le couloir et Noël en profitera sûrement pour le mater et me glisser une remarque déplacée. Je supplie Noël du regard et il comprend le message. Il soupire et se lève du matelas douillet, dénudé et sans gêne pour refermer la porte. J'admire son corps d'Apollon,mon visage à moitié dissimulé par le drap blanc du lit de la salle de soin. Seuls mes yeux sont découverts. Je rougit en imaginant des choses obscènes à faire encore et encore avec mon chasseur préféré. Il pousse la porte, il se retourne et appose son dos contre elle. Il se lèche la lèvre supérieure et me déshabille du regard. Il verrouille la porte d'un coup sec et sourit en mimant sur ses lèvres un « je t'aime Hope »... Et c'est reparti pour un tour...

* * *

_Alors c'était comment ? _

Oui, je sais le scénario n'était vraiment pas poussée. Mais l'inspiration m'a envahie quand j'étais malade, chez moi (et pas en cours ! C'est pas bien d'écrire en cours ! :P) et quand j'ai écouté la chanson de pink "just give me a reason" de pink. Oui, je sais aussi que c'était vachement guimauve ! Mais que voulez-vous, chers lecteurs ! Aujourd'hui je ne satisfait pas les âmes en quêtes de lemon sur ce pairing à se mettre sous la dent. Peut-être, que se sera le cas demain ! (Je l'espère !)

_**Merci de votre lecture et de votre soutien ! **_

_**Usagi. Onee-chan**_


End file.
